


Reflexão

by carolss



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Anya costumava pensar em Cordelia Chase como aquela que tinha feito o pedido que tinha destruído a sua vida





	Reflexão

Anya costumava pensar em Cordelia Chase como aquela que tinha feito o pedido que tinha destruído a sua vida.

Depois como aquela que tinha feito o desejo que havia começado a sua nova vida.

Depois do casamento, o que não tinha acontecido, só conseguia se lembrar dela como aquela com quem ela devia ter aprendido a sua lição, que Xander Harris havia a magoado como um dia havia machucado a outra garota, a que foi embora, a que o deixou para trás onde ele deveria estar.

Algumas coisas nunca mudam, mas Cordelia mudou.

As vezes Anya queria que ela lhe ensinasse como fazer isso também.


End file.
